


Truckin' n' Fuckin' n' Fuckin'

by spitzr



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Mind Control, Object Insertion, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitzr/pseuds/spitzr
Relationships: Original Male Character/Jack Townsend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Getting Your Yees Hawed

I casually sauntered into the shitty gas station.

I sat in the store, drinking my usual soda, grinning as I tried to figure out how much money I'd make in a lifetime. I was feeling good. I'd learned an insane amount of drugs, slept with (and slept with again) the fattest, sexiest, most exotic women, had learned to do crazy dance moves, learned how to lose weight, become an extremely good beer swigger. Now I had a loyal army of fans on Twitter, was going to be rich enough that I'd start buying my own Bentley, and my father said that I was more important to him than his first two children. God, I felt great.

Someone came along to remind me that the vast majority of big clients are rich men like I'll be, and would have been so impressed with what I did for myself, wouldn't you?

If you think this is all a bit bonkers, you're not the only one. Last year, singer Emily Easton, told the BBC's Jon Sopel that she had to sell a luxury car only once in her life: a trip to get a pedicure for her dad. "If you don't know your position, it will get lost," said Jayesh Sawant, the public policy and advocacy coordinator at Planned Parenthood.

But we're not at Planned Parenthood, are we? We're at a fucking terrible gas station. Just an absolute shithole station of gas. Crawl out of your car and when you're in there, it's filled to the top and you can see through the windshield, it's just this fuckin' landmine of a station. So people often drive into these stations, so they have no idea what they're looking at. They want to go in and get gas, they're walking into a store with no idea what they're walking into. People will say, "I'm paying the highest gas price in the United States, and there's no gas here at the local gas station. Where the fuck do I get gas?!" They're going to find that. They're going to be able to find their place where they live, where they can find their place, for the price that they can get. It's a strange, interesting experience. It's like a murder mystery: it's like, where is he, where is he?

Ah, yes, he. That handsome little prince of darkness behind the counter. Jack. My ex-lover. You took me in. We used to be lovers. You'd let me come into the gas station on Thursday nights. And then I'd come home and you'd sleep with me, Friday nights and Saturday nights. It was only when I was a real man that I really started to get interested. My heart is a shivering pussy. I've had kids too. All of them men. You know how it is. People say babies are so adorable, but I can't help thinking how horrible it must be to have to watch them live out their lives and grow up. I can't understand how it can be so wonderful to watch a baby's face and body turn into a mangled mess at birth.

That's all just metaphor. I've never really had a kid. I mean, I used to fantasize about having a kid, and I would fantasize about having a kid for a while, but then I just never felt like it was my time. But I used to fantasize about having a kid, and I still think about it. I don't think it's just about the physical aspect. If I did get someone pregnant, I think about that more, because having kids is a lot of work. I don't have any kids, but I just like the idea of being able to build a family. That's kind of my comfort zone.

But no. I'm a weed-smokin', truck-drivin', hell of a man. And I'm looking at this goth twink holding up a gun at me from behind the counter, and I'm thinking to myself. I'm a lazy s---, man. I'm in all-black and a suit. I'm driving a 1968 Corvette that's wrapped in Spider-Man fleece. Do I need to be clowning around? Am I acting 'cause I'm carrying guns, 'cause I'm playing around and I've got a woman at the wheel? I mean, really?

Clowning around...

Ha... I'm new at being a clown and I think they're getting tired of me. Jackie over there had never laughed at me. He's screaming something now. Something about leaving because I shouldn't be there at this time of day. No. I'm fine. I'll get home eventually. A few times he's asked me to go out and 'get out. It's hard to hear him over the gunshots.

One.

After another.

After another.

After another.

Seven in total. I don't know from where- definitely not all from him. I didn't feel a single one of 'em, because they never hit me. I'm a pretty lucky guy, I'd say. Lucky to be alive. Lucky to not be bothered by Jack's sobs, or the screaming of that rugged friend of his. What a piece of cake that guy was, anyways. Yeehaw.

Lucky to have found a safe place. Lucky to have the comfort of these boys knowing what was going on. Lucky to have found the friends I had made in them. Lucky to have the security of never feeling lonely again. Lucky to have something to show for all that hard work. Lucky to be alive. Lucky.

I know what I'm saying is probably a little confusing for some of you, so let me elaborate. I'm a tough guy. I do long-hauls in that pretty little Spider-Vette, every day. Never resting except when I get to little places like this one. Places that shouldn't exist, by God's will, but do. (And yeah, the Spider-Vette pulls more weight than you could imagine. Let's call that luck too.) But I'm not the kind of person to be so cocky that I don't know how bad things can get when we get too far away from home. My luck is a talent. It's powerful. Too powerful for some. Jack and that caked up little man freaked it as soon as I started feeling myself acting up. It happens.

But I wanted to, ah. Get luckier, let's say.

They had both dropped their weapons and were trying to run, as if I was going to hurt them. It saddened me. I'd never hurt these guys. They were just two sweethearts to me. 

"Come on, guys," I whined. "I'm not here to hurt you."

The look in their eyes changed almost instantly. Those two crazed looks were wiped away into calm, welcoming expressions.

"You're not here to hurt us," they whispered in unison. 

"That's right." 

They both calmed down, looking ashamed of the mess they'd caused. I smiled politely and helped them clean up. There we were. Good terms now. Perfect terms. My little ex-lover and his fat-assed buddy. Tonight was going to get fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Every night is fun when you're a badass like me. I don't know how I ever lived without it. We get to spend all day dancing around this fucking stage as the crowd goes crazy. Sometimes I think we're really lucky and we get all this great free time to do crazy things — we get to eat and party and drink and fuck. But when it's time to be human again I always feel so much more alive in my body as an animal. The more I get to be a person again, the more I want to be an animal.

And I fuck like an animal.

I can take my time, like a lion.

It takes time, like a horse.

I don't want to be too late, don't want you to worry, like a bird.

We'll do it, like a bee.

It's a good plan, like a bird.

I can be the bee.

Anyways, to make a long story short, the three of us lucky little sons of bitches ended up having a homosexual threesome in that little space behind the filthy, grimy counter. We were fucking, and one of them was fucking me. Then he got tired of my fumbling. At this point, I was just about as horny as a motherfucker could be without having to give birth. I'm just saying that I'm sure you could make a better job of sucking dick and fucking that gas station boy's cunt than I could. I know that the fact that I'm a little bitch can't be blamed on your lousy, pathetic-ass job, and that a lot of people have really bad jobs, and that we all have to pay bills and have some money, and that we all probably have some stuff to do. I digress. I was balls deep in that little stick of a man, fucking like it was a long-haul through a country covered in genital juice. Jerry was so good and hard and deep, it's impossible to say whether he actually meant it or not. It just came out. It was like a little boy trying to make me cry. I was not going to cry, though. It is all I could ever hope to do.

That is, unless I wanted your mother to know how much I hate her.

I have no idea how he knew, but maybe he just saw something in my eyes. Maybe there was a--

Right. Your horny little fingers are here for sex. Well don't you worry. We've got sex all over the place. Schllk. Smack. Squichhh. Plap. Plap. Plap. The music of our sex resounded throughout this absolutely abysmal gas station. God I hated this place, but gay sex was always worth it. The only saving grace here is the smell of the old, rotting meat. I don't know if I was expecting it, but the smell was worse than the smell of a corpse. I mean I'd heard about the smell, like, a million times but it had never really hit me like this. Combined with the slowly rising smells of sweat and cum, it was magical. Combined with the slowly rising smells of sweat and cum, it was magical. But something was missing from this heavenly throng of passion. He didn't have enough...he'd have to cum, right? "Come on," Jack groaned, "give me all you've got, big boy." "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he yelled. And I was unable to pull out with even the smallest amount of energy from him pulling me in. But I kept trying. I couldn't cum in another man tonight. Not yet. Not now. Not at this very moment in this very fucking gas station behind this very fucking counter. I. Could. Not. Cum.

So I pulled out.

I screamed something. You know the deal. Couldn't quite tell what I said myself. Threw myself out of the door. And there. Sitting on the pavement just outside the door. A stick.

The stick was vaguely phallic in shape. 

Perfect to neatly fuck that man with. 

And I did, a lot. 

I stormed back into the gas station. The larger man had disappeared, but the smaller one was still waiting for me to finish what I started. 

"Jackie, love," I whispered. "Can you hear me?"

He lifted his head to look at me and said, "Yes. Oh, my God." He was still shaking a little, and his face was flushed. I knelt down and, with his help, slipped that dick stick right into him. He moaned and I was soon on my knees behind him. My hands were busy around his ass and he felt a little stiff.

"Fuck me," he grunted.

"Yes, fuck you, you fucking prick!" I told him.

"Please," he begged.

"I'm your wife." I replied. He began stroking me, his hands on my big cock. I moaned loudly, his words echoing in my mind.

"Oh, you look like a very well-endowed man. I'm sure it will be fun for you to fuck me." Jack whispered. His hand left my cock and slipped under my shirt, under my shirt until I felt his hand, wet and warm, on my cock. His eyes locked with mine in a look of lust and longing for me. I couldn't keep myself from grinding my hips in his hand, letting my eyes close and feeling the stick inside of him. I could feel my cock rubbing against my skin. My stomach ached and it was hot and hard and it sent a shiver down my spine.

But my legs were weak... I didn't have my legs, I don't know how I could stand.

But the sensation and the thought of getting off were so much better. So much better.

Imagine if you were Jack. I took my mouth off of you, my lips moving over your face, my tongue sliding over your tongue, licking your lips. Licking your mouth, as you looked back at me, with your eyes, your mouth, lips, tongue and tongue all wrapped up inside your pants. You were shaking, your legs trembled, you were trembling and I could feel the pleasure inside your pants...

His mind and body were like jelly in my advanced sexual touch. This was a new experience for me, and I was amazed at the fact that I could be so aroused just by thinking about something. It felt like the best and only way I could get aroused was to think about sex. I could not believe I was doing this to myself. I was amazed by my own mind, and this was one of those times when my mind was totally in control of itself. It wasn't in my control, though, because when I started to think about sex, my mind would wander for an hour to an hour and a half. I thought about what I had done, and how much I had wanted to have sex with me right then. I was surprised at how much I wanted to have sex. I realized it didn't matter what you had done, because you were going to be horny, and it was going to feel so good to have sex with me. Then something came over me. I could control the thoughts, but I was still in control of my body. When I was aroused with thoughts of sex, I would start to move in my bed when I thought of it. It was amazing how much I could control. When I was completely horny with no thoughts left, I could just do it. When I thought of sex, I would just move, and that was it. I could control when I wanted to start doing it, and I could stop. I could stop and start at will. I could start to move and stop at will. I had no control over the movement of my body, but I had control over the sex. I had control over every thing going on in my body. Everything was my desire, and I had control over it. It was amazing. I didn't want to control my body anymore. I no longer had any need of my mind. When my mind was going, my body went.

I started to think to myself about what would make me feel good, and I began to feel good. Fucking Jack with a stick made me feel good. It was nice to have someone to share this with. It made me feel like a normal person. I felt happy. I don't want to be like Jack again. The next time he comes to our room, he'll be a little bit older. He'll look like he has his hair up, but he won't be the man you see today. He'll be much more like the guy I met, the guy I want to be. I want to be like him.

One day, you'll be different, and you'll need to feel good too. You won't feel good in the same way as me. You'll realize what your flesh is capable of. It's capable of dying and it's capable of stealing the lives of others. Do you even understand life? Do you understand that the reason your DNA matches so many plants and animals is simply that you share the basic cellular functions of life? You share half your DNA with bananas because you process glucose in the same way. Life on Earth is too simple and too similar to each other. If we want to survive, we need our cellular functions to diversify. What if the respiration of the cell was obsolete?

What then?

Jerry came back. My balls felt heavy and full. His hands went down to my hips and started to work them. My head tilted back and I moaned. I was so turned on that I just lay there while he slowly fucked me. I was so wet and horny. I couldn't take the pleasure anymore. My fingers moved faster. I pushed him off. He had me bent over and was pushing me back onto his cock again. He was so rough with me but I wasn't having it. I started to thrust up on him. He came on my back and then I could feel his cock going to my bussy. I was trying to reach up but I was so horny I couldn't even get my hands up. I pushed his cock against my cock and started to moan. "Fuck, fuck! Oh god!" I moaned. I could feel it going into me with all his strength. He was so strong. The pleasure was overwhelming. I wanted to cum all over his face. I wanted to cum inside him. I was so tight and I could feel him stretching me. My legs and hips were shaking with pleasure and my mouth went dry. I had no idea what I wanted to do. I started to scream, but there was no voice. All I could really do was cry out. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" I cried. "Ahhh!" I could feel his cum dripping out. It was so hot. I just lay there on his cock like that for a minute before I started to cum again. I was in a state of euphoria. I could feel his cum shooting into my bussy. His cum was hot and delicious and I just kept feeling it. "Ahhh!" I was breathing heavily. I laid back again and tried to recover my breath. I was so horny I didn't even want to think about anything else. I was getting tired. I couldn't even stand up yet. I lay with my arms behind my head. It was really hot.


	3. Intermission

A small, unidentifiable rodent crawls out of a nearby vent with a large sheet of paper in its mouth. Unbeknownst to the characters previously present here, the paper has a handwritten set of instructions upon it, scrawled in spidery letters:

:"Recipe for Mommy's Milky Vegan Mango Cumcakes Recipe from Easy Mummy Easy Mummy was started by Mommy from Little House in the Park and she loved the idea of making cupcakes for other moms, so she gave it a try. After three years of baking, she decided to give it a new twist and try making them with milk chocolate flour instead of chocolate chips or chocolate frosting, and she loves it! In fact, she made them and then tasted the second batch and knew they were vegan. She had a fabulous time using this recipe and makes a huge batch of them for moms who have their own recipes! The recipe is based on a classic vanilla pudding, but you can replace it with the cream and vanilla.

Mommy's Milky Vegan Mango Recipe *mmm mmm mmm*

Ingredients:

2 Sausage Paddies (1 lb.)

½ cup cornmeal

1 cup sugar

½ cup baking soda

½ cup granulated garlic powder

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

½ cup soy milk, can replace with milk if needed

2 tsp instant milk - make sure it does not contain yeast

Instructions:

1\. Cut the sausage into long strips.

2\. Heat a large skillet on medium heat and add enough soy milk to cover half of the strips (approximately 2 cups) and cook until melted.  
3\. Remove meat and stir well.

4\. Add soy milk and continue cooking until melted and smooth.  
5\. Turn down heat and continue baking until browned. You'll see it thickens. This should take approximately 6-8 minutes (depending on your oven). I found it to be okay to reduce cooking time to 1 minute if you were trying to avoid soggy cake.   
6\. While cake is baking let cake cool completely. 

7\. Once cake is cool, pour in soy milk.  
8\. Stir all the soy milk to distribute evenly.   
9\. Add 1 tsp. granulated garlic powder and 2 tsp. vanilla extract. Stir.   
10\.   
11\. Pour mixture into egg egg and fold it into moistened cake.   
12\. Bake the cake for 25-30 minutes (at 400 degrees F). I only used about 6 slices of cake.   
13\. Cool in the oven completely.  
14\. Enjoy!   
P.S. Do you enjoy this recipe? You better !"

The world goes dark.


End file.
